There Is No Remedy For Love
by Lady Rin-Chan
Summary: Rin is struggling with her feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. He doesn't feel the same way. At least that's what he wants to think.. RinxSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. I hope you'll like it. Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is no remedy for love, but to love more. -Henry David Thoreau

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every December snow would fall from the sky. Winter was cold, colder than usual, but Rin didn't seem to care because she loved how beautiful everything was and how invisible. It has been 10 years since that day when Sesshomaru resurrected Rin from the wolves. She had grown very fond of Sesshomaru, she cared about him a lot.

Sesshomaru was laying back on a tall tree while his right leg was bended a little. He was looking up into the white sky. Rin was sitting with her hands holding her legs. And Jaken was sleeping.

Rin was a young woman now she was 17 years old. She didn't look like a little girl anymore. Her raven hair was at her waist and no longer tied to the side of her head, but lose. She was grown all in the right spots with her small waist. She was called extraordinary beauty to people.

'Wow.. The sky is so white just like Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin thought and looked at him then smiled. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was looking at him and looked at her. Rin looked away quickly at the ground.

"Rin?" He said with his usual cold voice.

"Yes, Milord?" Rin looked back at him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"O-Oh! Umm it was nothing Milord." Rin said trying to hide her blush.

Sesshomaru looked away and stood up. "Let's go."

Jaken quickly woke up and picked up his staff. "Come on Rin stop day dreaming!"

"Oh I am sorry. Coming!" She stood up and ran to catch up to her Lord.

"Where are we going milord?"

"Home."

"Really? It has been a long time since we've been home." Rin said putting her hands back and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked Rin and he had become aware of how much she has grown into a young woman. He had no feelings for her.. At least he thought. He was a youkai lord and she was just a worthless human, but no she wasn't just a mundane human, she was Rin. He looked back into the forest.

'Lord Sesshomaru is always looking at me like that. Every time he does that I think that I did something wrong.. Did I?' Rin sighed.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing is wrong Lord Sesshomaru, I was just thinking."

It was getting kind of dark and colder. Rin shivered and blew her hands. Sesshomaru knew that she was cold and decided to stay somewhere to rest. Jaken was also shivering and hiding behind Ah-Un to keep warm.

'How weak.'

He stopped at a mountain and unleashed Tokijin. "Stand back." Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un tookfive steps back from Sesshomaru. He swung his sword to create a cave. Rocks fell to the ground and stopped.

"We will stay here for now." He said while putting back his sword in the sheath.

"T-T-Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said shivering, but Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Rin rubbed her left arm and put her arms around her legs. 'Its so cold this time of year.'

'Why do I worry for this mortal? She is nothing to me, but why do I care if she is cold? Rin is noth-' He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sneeze from Rin.

"Rin."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Come here."

Rin stood up and walked to Lord Sesshomaru then sat next to him. She was nervous and he could sense it.

"Jaken."

"O-Oh Yes milord!" Jaken jumped up

"Get some more wood for the fire… take Ah-Un as well."

"Yes milord!" Jaken said and took Ah-Un.

Rin was confused because they still had a lot of wood for later. Rin panicked on the inside. She thought that she did something wrong, but Sesshomaru didn't say a word. Rin thought back what she did that might had caused him to be angry.

"My lord? Did I do something wrong?" Rin said staring into his golden eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru said without looking at her.

"Because you sent Jaken out for wood even though we have many, milord." Rin said. Just about Sesshomaru was going to answer he scented something not right. It was the smell of demons lots of it. He stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Demons are approaching."

He said and walked outside. Demons were passing into the forest and he could hear villagers screaming for help. Rin could hear the thrills of demons everywhere. Sesshomaru started killing some demons who were coming too close to the cave. He didn't know who was the source to all this.

Inside the cave Rin was getting concerned for Sesshomaru. She wanted to look out, but she couldn't the demons would attack her. Rin heard something shift behind her and looked behind, but saw nothing. She saw a vague figure and stood up, but this thing was swift it came up behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. And dragged her away.

Finally, the demons surpassed and Sesshomaru came back to the cave expecting to find Rin there, but she wasn't. Sesshomaru started looking for her outside, but she wasn't there. He sniffed the air and he only knew that the most recent place she had been was the cave.

'Where could she be?'

"Looooooord Seeesshomaru!" Jaken said running to him. "I saw demons come and I went back to you milord." Ah-Un groaned.

"Huh? Where's Rin?" Jaken said looking left then right.

"She's disappeared."

"How?"

Sesshomaru said nothing to Jaken and turned away from him to walk back to the forest.

"Wait milord!" Jaken said with Ah-Un

-----------------------------------------------------------

RIN'S POV

"I have gotten her my lord." someone said bowing, but the demon was holding me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside a castle, but it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's.

"Huh? Who are you? What do you want?" I said trying to get out of the demon's hands.

"Shhh stop struggling. We are not going to hurt you... yet" a demon said. He looked really sad when I looked into his eyes. He didn't look like a bad guy. He was handsome with his blond hair and golden eyes. He had 3 slash marks in his cheeks, they were yellow. His ears were pointed just like Lord Sesshomaru's. He wasn't handsome as Lord Sesshomaru though. I know that he wasn't bad guy. I just know it.

"Why are you doing this?" I said still struggling.

"I want to lure Sesshomaru into my castle and it seems you're the only thing that can bring him here. So, we took you." He said

"Who are you..?"

"I am Hyogamaru and I am the leader of the eastern fox tribe." He said with pride.

"But.. why are you trying to lure Lord Sesshomaru here?"

"Because...! Never mind it's none of your business human!" Hyogamaru said. "Put this girl in the chamber!"

I was dragged out by a huge demon that carried me in my waist and tossed me into a dungeon. There wasn't any light, it was really dark. I see bone scattered everywhere mostly from demons. I thought to myself that I was going to get killed by these fox demons, but I had to keep my hopes up that Lord Sesshomaru will eventually save me. Then I saw a big opening near the edge of the chamber.

'Maybe I could fit through there..' I started crawling into the darkness. I got cut in my knee from a sharp object, but I just kept going. I saw that there was a tiny opening and it was impossible only a baby could go through there. I sighed and I thought if my Lord Sesshomaru is looking for me somewhere. I started to miss him and it was only about 3 hours since I was captured of these demons. I think Hyogamaru is still a kind man because his eyes are just filled with sorrow and sadness. I wonder what happened to him….. I hope I could get through him some how.

-------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru..! Please wait for me!" Jaken said trying to keep up with Sesshomaru.

'I know that she is in the Eastern side because her scent is stronger there. I have to look for her. Her life may be in danger.' Sesshomaru thought and went even faster. Jaken fell more behind. 'I think Hyogamaru is responsible for this.'

Sesshomaru came up to a huge castle that was surrounded by a miasma. It wasn't as strong as Naraku's, but it was strong enough for Sesshomaru's nose to sniff out. Now he knew that it indeed was Hyogamaru's castle. 'Bastard..'

Sesshomaru flew to the castle entrance and took out his tokijin. He swung it and the door flew open. There was on one there but some rotten wood andbroken tables. Sesshomaru walked towards the scent of Hyogamaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru I've been expecting you to come.." Hyogamaru said as he took out his sword.

"What is your business with me?" Sesshomaru said pointing his sword to Hyogamaru's body. "Where is Rin?"

"Oh your woman is at the chambers. She'll be okay… for now" He said as he came towards Sesshomaru with a fast dash, but Sesshomaru easily dodged it within seconds before he attacked. Sesshomaru attacked him and he quickly tried to dodged that, but cut his arm a bit and drew blood.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Hyogamaru?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah I can. After what you did you me I will kill you!" He said and he attacked, but Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and started to put pressure on his neck.

"That was a long time ago." Sesshomaru said with his usually cold eyes and voice.

"Y-You still killed him." Hyogamaru said trying to struggling out of Sesshomaru's hands.

"He asked for it."

"You killed my father! And you will pay for that! I've been thinking all those years and I finally know why I am so angry. It's because you killed my father and he was going to exchange his life for my mother's! And he just passed by you and you killed him! I still remember because I saw you!"

"He was in my way."

"Fine I'll just kill Rin and you wouldn't care right because you are an almighty demon that has no feelings. Ha Ha!" Hyogamaru managed to get loose. "Demons! Kill the girl now!" He said on the top of his lungs. While Sesshomaru killed him and dashed to the dungeon.

--------------------------------------------

RIN'S POV

The demons started to come to me and I backed up. I knew that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to get to me fast enough. I came into the corner and I knew right then that I was hopeless. Then it comes to me that I-I loved Lord Sesshomaru…. I loved him. Tears formed in my eyes and started to drop. I closed my eyes and waited until the demons killed me, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see Lord Sesshomaru with his tokijin protecting me then he killed all the demons. He put his sword into the sheath and then looked at me. I was so happy to see him that my body ran up to him and hugged him. I knew what I was doing now a let go.

"I am sorry." I said looking down into the floor. Sesshomaru just stared at me. I sniffed and wiped my tears away and just smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru." I know right then that I loved Lord Sesshomaru and I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but I knew that would never happen because Master Jaken said that Lord Sesshomaru despised humans.

Sesshomaru looked at me and then walked away from me. And of course I followed him….

----------------------------

That was my first chapter! I hoped you liked it.. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha. I appreciate the reviews I got. Thank you for who reviewed my 1st chapter. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love." -Charlie Brown

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIN'S POV

It has been 2 weeks since that incident with Hyogamaru... Since I realized that I loved Lord Sesshomaru. Every second I would look at him, but he would realize it and I would look away. I was more embarrassed to look at him because I knew that a human like me wouldn't be together with him.. But somehow I didn't care and I just kept staring.

I walked and then saw Lord Sesshomaru's castle in front of us. It was huge because Lord Sesshomaru expanded his empire during the years. We walked into the entrance of the castle where everyone bowed to him. I knew they didn't bow for me because everyone said that I was his "Personal Servant". I don't know if I was a servant because I never did anything to serve Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said and stopped walking.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come with me to my office." Lord Sesshomaru said walking into the hallway of his office.

I wondered why Lord Sesshomaru wanted to speak with me. Maybe I did something wrong or I said something that made him angry. I sighed and continued walking with Lord Sesshomaru. He opened the door and he stopped.

"Rin" Lord Sesshomaru said it sounded like a statement more than a question.

"Tomorrow we will be settting off again."

"So soon? Why?" I said.

"Because I have a business to attend, but you could stay here if you desire." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"No, of course I'll come with you." I said and smiled at him. I wondered why Lord Sesshomaru wanted to go off on a journey again. Maybe it had something to do with his empire..

"Rin why do you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?" I said confused.

"Why do you smile so much?" He said. I was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru would ask that.

"It's because I have something to smile about." I smiled again.

"Something?"

"Yup!" I turned around and walked out his office as quickly as I could.

I couldn't wait to get out of his office because I was so close of saying "Because I love you so much Lord Sesshomaru!" Good thing I didn't… I mean what if he doesn't love me back? Then I couldn't look at him again without crying. So, it's just better for me to keep my feelings in my heart. Even though that's not what I want...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's thoughts

Every time Rin looks at me I feel weak. I don't know how to describe its like all the troubles I have are lifted off my shoulders. It would be easy to take away her life, but somehow I can not do it. I get concerned every time she sets off to look for food on her own. I suppose it's just pity that I have for her.. I think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I went outside to see Lord Sesshomaru waiting for me. I ran to him and we started walking along the forest route. I still wondered why we were setting on a journey again.

It started getting dark because we have been traveling since morning. Lord Sesshomaru decided to camp for the night. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and saw that he was troubled of something. He stood up and walked away.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going?"

"I am going to walk for a little." He said without looking at me. When Lord Sesshomaru disappeared from my sight I decided to ask Master Jaken where we are heading for.

"Master Jaken?"

I saw that Jaken was sleeping and nudged him a little.

"Huh? … What do you want woman?" He said angrily

"Do you know where we are headed?" I said

Jaken sighed. "Don't you know anything? Lord Sesshomaru is planning to marry a woman in the Southern Empire to expand his empire!"

I gasped. I didn't know how to react. Lord Sesshomaru with another woman. I knew it was going to happen someday, but I didn't know it would hurt so bad… I don't know how to act should I be happy, angry or sad..? Why didn't Lord Sesshomaru tell me? I covered my face with my hands and thought about what was I going to do? What service do I have to offer him then?

"What's wrong with you woman? Are you sick? You humans are so weak!" He said as he turned around and slept again.

I didn't want to cry or anything because Lord Sesshomaru would ask what's wrong and I don't know how to answer him. And if he did I would have to lie to him. I never lied to him before and I don't want to start. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I saw Lord Sesshomaru come back and he caught a glance at me.

I looked away from him as he sat down. My eyes started to blur and soon as I knew it tears started to pour from my eyes. I saw Lord Sesshomaru stand up and come close to me.

"Rin. What is bothering you?" He said looking at me.

I sniffed and I looked away from him. I was heartbroken, angry and confused at the same time. Why didn't he tell me?

"N-Nothing." I said and I lied because it… it was something. That was the first time I ever lied to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Umm I-I am going for a walk. Don't worry about me, I am going to stay close." I said and I forced a smile in my face. I stood up, but Lord Sesshomaru pulled me down.

"Rin what's wrong? Don't lie." He said looking at me without any expression. I managed to get out of his clutches and ran. I just ran without looking back. This was a mistake thinking that Lord Sesshomaru would ever love a stupid human like me. I am so stupid!

I just ran and ran until I bumped into something really hard and fell into the ground. I looked up to see that it was no one other than Lord Sesshomaru. I was embarrassed to looked at him and ashamed. I stood up and rubbed my left arm.

"Rin why are you acting this way?" He said looking at me.

"I-I don't know. I just… I wanted you to be truthful with me." I said

"Truthful of what?"

"Of you marrying another woman! Why didn't youtell me!" I said yelling and sobbing at the same time.

"I didn't think it was important… Why are you so upset about it?"

"Of course it's important… and I am upset because… I-I You would abandon me." I wiped my tears. I thought that Lord Sesshomaru would never leave me because I was worth something to him, but I guess I was just asking for too much. I am sorry that I hoped for too much.

"Abandon you? I am not going to marry that woman. Her father requested me to marry her, but I am to refuse his offer to expand his empire. I don't share anything of what I have."

"Why didn't you tell me? I cried for nothing.." I said. "I am sorry for yelling at you. It was because I was really worried. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru." I said

I saw Lord Sesshomaru approached and he embraced me. My heart started beating fast and I started to cry again. I wrapped my hands around his waist. He slowly let me go and walked away. I ran to catch up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slept leaning against a large tree. I saw Lord Sesshomaru standing and gazing into the forest. I remembered what happened yesterday and I felt that my eyes were puffy. I felt them and I was right. I also remembered that Lord Sesshomaru embraced me yesterday and I smiled to that. I stood up and stretched.

"Ohayo" I said to Lord Sesshomaru, but he didn't say anything.

He turned around and I blushed. What? Why was I blushing? I smiled at Lord Sesshomaru.

"We are going." Lord Sesshomaru said without saying anything and turned around then walked.

I ran and stood beside Lord Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" I said

"Southern empire." He said

"Why?"

"Child! Stop being a nuisance Lord Sesshomaru! He is busy thin-"

"Jaken."

"Oh Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" He said and bowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we reached the Southern empire. I saw a standard sized empire. Lord Sesshomaru's empire was twice as big as this. We approached the castle we came around a huge gate.

We entered and 2 demons came to welcome us. They were fox demons. One demon had a beard and he was very short. The other demon, it looked like it was his daughter, was beautiful she had a very expensive kimono and she had 3 peach markings on each cheek. She was as tall as me, up to Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder and she had pointy ears like Lord Sesshomaru's.

"Ah.. Lord Sesshomaru.. You decided to marry my young daughter I see.." The man said.

"I am very obliged Lord Sesshomaru.." She said adequately.

"No." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"No what?"

"I am not here to marry your daughter."

"What? So you're going to reject her?" The man said angrily.

I saw that the woman was starting to cry. I couldn't help, but to feel sad for her. Being rejected hurts.

"Why? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because I don't share my empire for the likes of you."

"Do you think our empire is appalling?"

"I don't share anything with anyone of what is mine."

"My daughter has been in love with you since you've met her 200 years ago! She hasnever been with anyone and she has been waiting for you! How dare you…"

I felt sad. She has known Lord Sesshomaru longer than I did and she was waiting for him. Two hundred years.. She must be really in love with him. I felt guilty for some reason too, because I loved Lord Sesshomaru. I looked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

That fox demon loves me? That impudence.. I just came across her 200 years ago when I was slaying a demon. I looked at Rin.. My eyes widen of what I see. She looked away from me. Rin looked sad and hurt. My heart started to ache. I didn't know why I feel this way, but I didn't like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

"Oh I see you're in love with a human! A mortal!" the old man said.

I looked at the Lord of the fox demon tribe when he said that. Then I looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Is she better than me father?" the female demon said.

"Of course not, dear.. Who would love a human? They are stupid and pathetic. A demon has no use for such mortals."

I listened to the words he said. He was right… because I didn't do anything for Lord Sesshomaru. I just followed him and cause difficulty for him. The only reason I follow him is because I love him so much and he's the reason I am living. I am so selfish I never thought about what Lord Sesshomaru wanted. I wanted to cry, but I just held it inside for now.

"Enough!" Lord Sesshomaru said.

I looked at him and he saw me. I think he knows that I was sad. Lord Sesshomaru walked out.

"I am sorry." I said to the daughter of the fox tribe.

"Yeah right human." The daughter said,

I turned around and followed Lord Sesshomaru beside him. Jaken and Ah-Un followed behind. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and thought about what the lord said to me.. "..no use for such mortals.."

"Rin.."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Don't listen of what that demon said." He said and I stopped for a moment. Maybe I am worth something to him and maybe I am not, but I will follow him until I find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was my second chapter. I hope you liked it. If you didn't please say what should I do to improve. Thank you for reading and I will update the third chapter as soon as possible! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews that I got. I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you: Animeroxz, SSramdomness, Kagura134 and Fairytalechic1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it. -George Bernard Shaw

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and I are traveling up a mountain. It was silent for a long time. It seemed like years, but merely hours. I still thought about what the Southern Lord said. I know Lord Sesshomaru said not to think about it, but I can't help to think about it.

All of a sudden I heard a crash and it sounded like trees were diminishing down. I looked at the right and saw a enormous fox demon coming towards us swiftly. Lord Sesshomaru looked enraged.

"Jaken take Rin away." Lord Sesshomaru while taking his Tokijin out.

Jaken grasp my hand and dragged me away. I tried to stop, but Master Jaken just pulled me stronger.

"Lord Sesshom-"

"Silence child! Lord Sesshomaru is protecting us!" Jaken said without looking at me.

We sat behind a rock and watched Lord Sesshomaru stand there while the fox was running to Lord Sesshomaru. I started to get concerned even though Lord Sesshomaru was powerful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

"_What is that ignorant demon doing here? What does he think he could achieve by attacking me?"_

The demon pounced at me, but I moved away quickly and pointed my Tokijin to his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru did you think I could let you off that effortlessly?" He said

"And what would you accomplish by killing me?"

"Getting your kingdom of course or you would still consider marrying my daughter." He headed towards me yet again.

"No thanks, Dragon Strike!" I hit the demon directly in his left side. I knew he was slow for his age. The demon stood up and growled at me. _"Foolish demon.. Does he think that he would prevail against me?"_

He ran to me quicker and I slashed him, but he disappeared. _"What?" _I had an awareness that he was behind me and turned around. He slashed my back. Then he started to run back, but I wouldn't let him of that easily. I chased him, but he submerged into a waterfall. I figured it wouldn't be worth it. I looked at my back and I see that it was bleeding quite a lot, but I didn't really care because it didn't hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I saw Lord Sesshomaru coming back and I could see that his back was bleeding a lot. It was dripping into the ground. I gasped and ran up to him as quickly as I could.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Your back…" I said looking up to him.

"It's fine." He said and turned around to start walking again.

"_Lord Sesshomaru is so strong. That wound must hurt a lot, but it doesn't seem to hurt for him, but I am still worried for him." _

As we walked Lord Sesshomaru's wound mark started to fade and all you could see was blood. I ran next to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Wow.. Lord Sesshomaru your wound has disappeared!" I said with astonishment.

"Us demons can revive quickly." He said and looked at me.

"Of course Rin! Don't you know that!" Jaken said behind me while holding Ah-Un's strap. I just smiled at Lord Sesshomaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"I gotten the blood from Lord Sesshomaru." The lord of the Southern empire said.

"Well, I didn't know you would actually do that old man." A demon said. "I thought you were going to get killed."

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah I could make it you old hag! You should be appreciative that I am doing this for you!" He said.

"Yes I am very grateful. When will it be complete?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

The next day was very rainy. The sky was very gray and gloomy. The air was very cold and you could hear loud thunder every minute. I didn't like it. I wrapped my hands around my knees and put my head down. I hated thunderstorms.

_BOOM!_

I jumped.

"Rin." I heard Lord Sesshomaru say.

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I said looking up at him.

"Does it frighten you?"

I nodded my head. I didn't know why Lord Sesshomaru would ask me such a question. I saw that Jaken was peacefully sleeping. I saw Lord Sesshomaru come up to me and sat next to me.

"Why?"

"Because my parents and my brother was murdered by those bandits when it was raining like this." I said and those memories started to flood to me. I didn't like it. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Nothing will bother you as long that this Lord Sesshomaru is near." He said and he didn't look at me.

I just smiled and he finally looked at me. I couldn't help it and I approched him. I put my lips against his and his lips felt warm. He started kissing me back, but then he stood up... then walked away to the cave entrance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Never again." he said without looking at me.

Lord Sesshomaru left the cave. He left me there confused. _"He rejected me." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

"_Why did I kiss Rin back? That was a ridiculous mistake. Rin is a human and I am an Inu youkai. I despise humans." _

I walked while the rain was falling to my head. I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there. As I walked through the forest I heard a rustle in the bush. I turned.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru.." The demon said.

"What is your business with me?"

"Oh nothing, just this!" He opened a vase and a rush of luminosity went into my body. "What! It didn't work? Okay well… I'll use this!" He took out a scroll and started reading a spell. I knew it was the spell of control and I ripped the scroll, but I was too late. My eyes became crimson and my nails became longer.

"Haha so it really does work. I thought a strong demon like you wouldn't be affected, but guess this scroll was to strong for you to handle. Well, I control you now. I want you to kill that mortal girl then marry the daughter of the southern empire, but kill the girl very slowly."

My body ran off to the cave. I tried to stop, but it wouldn't work. This damned body just kept disobeying me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I just sat there and thought about Lord Sesshomaru. I started to cry and tried to not wake Master Jaken up. I covered my face and wiped the tears off my face. I looked at the entrance of the cave. I saw a figure coming fast. Then I could see it was Lord Sesshomaru. But.. I saw that he wasn't himself. "_Maybe I made him angry.." _

He jumped andstood in front of me. His eyes was burning red with anger. I started to get scared of him. _"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" _

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I said

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Jaken said as he woke up.

Lord Sesshomaru caught Jaken by the neck and tossed him into the deep forest. Now I was frightened. I didn't know what to do. I knew that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my collar and threw me across the cave corner.

My face hit the cave wall along with my right side and my face started to bleed. I whimpered. I saw that he was coming for me again and I limped away from him, but he caught up to me. He hauled me up and crashed me into the cave wall. My back cracked a little. I started to sob. I couldn't see anything in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. It was just…. Blank.

"Lord Sesshomaru please stop." I said between sobs.

He tossed me into the ground looking at me with his cold eyes. I coughed out blood and he started to choke me. I tried to get out of his hands, but… I couldn't. I am going to die in the hands of the man that I love. I guess that's okay. I always gave him trouble always. My eyes still dropped with tears. I couldn't stop them they were over flowing.

Lord Sesshomaru choked me harder and harder….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

"Rin!" I was still holding her with my hands. This Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone control them. _"Kill the girl Sesshomaru….. Kill her." _the voice told me. "Silence! You do not tell me what to do!" I looked at Rin. My heart started to break. "Rin.. I am sorry."

"Lord Sesshomaru…… I-I love you." She said.

My eyes widen of what I hear. "Rin loves me?" I started to get mad and managed to let go of Rin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

My head was hurting when Lord Sesshomaru dropped me. I looked at him and he looked sad. He looked also very angry. He was holding his head and clenching his fangs together.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I said attempting to get up. My feet wasn't responding, but I finally forced it to stand up. I was tilting and my hands were bruised badly. I knew that Lord Sesshomaru was in pain and I reached out to him. And I .. Hugged him. He started to growl and dug his piercing nails into my shoulders. I whimpered, but continued embracing him until he let go off my shoulders.

His eyes became normal and he caught me as I fell down unconscious. I heard him say "Rin"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sniff Sniff That made me sad. I hoped you liked this chapter. Will Rin be okay? I hope yes. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry if the last chapter was too short. Thank you for the reviews I got! I am very happy that you like my chapters and sorry for not updating for so long my computer had this virus or something. I hope you enjoy this chapter! My birthday is at May 15!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me feel now what sharp distress I may. -Charles Dickens

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

When I woke up I realized that I was inside a castle. It look familiar and I finally knew that I was back home at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. My head felt like it was going to burst and it was throbbing.

"Ah..!" I said and rubbed my left side of my head.

I heard someone open the door of my room and I saw that it was one of Lord Sesshomaru's servant. She was my friend too her name was Yuka. Yuka was an elderly demon that has been living with Lord Sesshomaru for a hundreds of years.

"Lady Rin! You're awake!" Yuka gasped. "You were unconsciousness for two weeks! I am relieved you are well Lady Rin."

"Huh? two weeks? Why?" I said.

"Huh? Don't you remember dear?"

"No I guess not.. Why does my head hurt so much?" I said wondering.

"Oh my, my. You have forgotten. I don't know how exactly you gotten this way, but two weeks ago Lord Sesshomaru was carrying you all bruised up and unconscious. He just told me to get the healer and that's all."

"The last thing I remembered was when Lord Sesshomaru was battling a fox demon." I said and putting my left hand in my head.

I heard someone opening the door to my room again and I saw that it was Lord Sesshomaru. He looked very depressed in his eyes. I didn't know why, but it felt hurtful to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I said

"Let me be with Rin alone." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Yes milord." Yuka bowed and quickly closed the door to my room.

"Rin do you remember what happened to you?" He said in a soft voice.

"No. I only remembered you battling the fox demon." I said looking at his golden eyes. "What happened to me Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't say anything in the first second. I started to get concerned.

"I am responsible." He finally said.

I gasped. _"Why did he hurt me..?"_ I was surprised. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't hurt me before. Why now? Did I make him angry somehow? I looked down at my right arm, that was bruised up. I felt hurt and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't make any tears for some reason.

"I was put into a spell by a demon. I don't have any reason to hurt you, Rin." He said looking towards the window near my bookshelf.

Oh.. I see so Lord Sesshomaru didn't do this. I should have known.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru." I said and I saw that Lord Sesshomaru gasped a little.

"Why are apologizing for?" He said looking at me.

"If I made you angry or-" I was interrupted by Lord Sesshomaru's voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong Rin. Don't assume that." He said.

"Okay.." I said and I pulled my blanket off my body. I went to the border of the bed to get out, but my legs refused and I fell, but Lord Sesshomaru caught me.

"Don't get out of bed, Rin." He said.

"But, I want to take a shower Lord Sesshomaru." I said. I haven't taken a shower since 2 weeks and I felt very filthy. My hair was tangled and my skin was kind of oily. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and he called Yuka to assist me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

I feel remorseful. I don't know why. Rin is just a weak human and I shouldn't have to feel this way. In fact I shouldn't feel anything for her. "..I love you…" I remembered what she said 2 weeks ago and I assume it's better for her not to realize what she said that day. She shouldn't feel anything for me either because a human and a demon like me can't be together like that, but why do I feel…

I thought about that person who poisoned me. He looked like a wizard from China. I know that he was a human because he smelt weak. I remembered that he said "..marry the daughter of the southern empire…" Now I knew who did it. It was that imprudent old fox demon. He was so desperate to get my empire that he would go through all that.

He will pay the consequences of what he had done to Rin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I got out of the bathhouse to see a brand new kimono laid out for me. I could see that it was expensive. It was pink with purple flowers everywhere. _"Lord Sesshomaru bought this for me." _I was happy when I saw it. I decided to wear it to make Lord Sesshomaru happy too.

I walked into the hallway with the pink kimono searching for Lord Sesshomaru. I finally saw him walking and he stopped. I knew he could sense that I was behind him. He turned around without any expression.

"Thank you so much for my kimono Lord Sesshomaru!" I said with a happy smile.

"Mm.." He said with a nod and he started to walk away again from me. _"Huh?" _I looked down unhappily and walked away opposite of where Lord Sesshomaru was heading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day..

Rin's POV

I woke up and stretched. I went into the bathhouse and wore a green kimono. When I was done combing my hair I walked into the hallway and into the kitchen. I saw Lord Sesshomaru eating with a troubled look on his face.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru." I said with a small smile on my face. As I sat down into the chair my smile vanished. _"Why is Lord Sesshomaru acting so sad?"_

"I will be leaving this afternoon." He said finishing his breakfast.

"Huh? Why?" I said eating my breakfast.

He didn't answer and walked out of the kitchen. He looked angry. Now I know that Lord Sesshomaru was troubled with something. Maybe I did something wrong, but I don't remember, but he also said that I didn't do anything. _"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. For whatever I did." _I didn't finish my breakfast and just went inside my room trying to remember what I did wrong to make Lord Sesshomaru so angry. Maybe Jaken knows.

I searched for Jaken and saw him outside with Ah-Un.

"Master Jaken?"

"What do you want now silly girl?" He said spinning around to look at me.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"Of course I do girl! Lord Sesshomaru was possessed and he threw me into the forest. It really hurt!."

"That's it?"

"Yes! That's all I know, but when I finally found Lord Sesshomaru I saw you in his hands running as fast as he could. When I was hanging at his tail I almost flew away! Lord Sesshomaru didn't even say sorry to me..!" Jaken started sobbing.

I walked away. It didn't seem as that I did something to hurt Lord Sesshomaru. I came inside the castle to see Lord Sesshomaru.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru?" I said

"Hmm?"

"Are you troubled with anything?"

"Yes. I am angry because I found out the demon who poisoned me." He said

"Oh! I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru! Who was it?"

"It was a human that the southern demon hired to kill you and this afternoon I am going to kill him and his whole empire."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru don't kill him." I said. Thinking about the village below his castle. All those children and innocent people.

"Why is that?"

"Because he just wanted you to marry his daughter that's all."

"And you are saying that I should marry her?"

"No! I mean.. All those children and innocent people are going to die if you destroy his empire Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see. I'll just slaughter him and him only."

I didn't know if I should be happy with that answer, but I can't ask Lord Sesshomaru to not kill him. I just don't think that he should be killed just because he wanted his daughter to get married, but then again he did poison Lord Sesshomaru and tried to kill me.

I saw Lord Sesshomaru walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Lord Sesshomaru was in his office putting a scroll back when Jaken barged in without knocking. He bowed to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have heard a terrible news!" He said still bowing to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said turning to face Jaken.

"The southern empire had died!"

"How is that bad news Jaken?"

Jaken jumped up and rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand.

"Well, Um Y-You Er.. Eh." Jaken stumbled.

"How did he die?"

"He had a simple heart attack. He was old so that isn't a surprise."

"I see…" Sesshomaru turned back and finished putting two more scrolls back into his bookshelf. Jaken left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

"_I guess Lord Sesshomaru has gone.."_ I said and walked into the hallway, but I saw Lord Sesshomaru coming towards me. I was surprised to see him still here.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I thought you have left."

"The southern lord has died already."

I gasped. "Oh.. How?"

"He had a heart attack."

I looked down and thought about how old he was. He just wanted to make his daughter happy, but then again he did what he did.

"Rin, we are leaving tomorrow morning again."

"Oh okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we departed with Jaken and Ah-Un..

This journey was very quiet and we didn't say one word to each other. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Master Jaken?"

"What is it!" He said annoyed.

"S-Sorry, Do you know where we are going?"

"Lord Sesshomaru hasn't told me yet."

"Oh I see."

Then we walked through a path that seemed very similar to me and I saw a village that seemed similar to me also. Then I finally knew that it was my old village… the place where I first met Lord Sesshomaru. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru still remembers that day. The day he pulled me out of death.

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru to see that he was looking at me. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Jaken."

"Ah.. Yes milord?"

"Search for a camp for us to settle"

"Oh! Yes milord."

"Take Ah-Un."

I saw Jaken and Ah-Un depart. I was all by myself with Lord Sesshomaru.. The one that I have profoundly fallen in love with. It's a good thing that he didn't know my _true _feelings. I walked with Lord Sesshomaru side by side when I had a flashback of us in the forest when we first met. I realized that this is where we first met.. This very spot.

-FLASHBACK-

"How did you get that wound on your face?"

I was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru had said that to me because nobody had asked me what happened in such a long time.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine." He said looking away from me.

I smiled and I didn't say anything.

"Why are you so happy? I just asked you a simple question."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I smiled and looked down onto the ground. Then I looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Umm.. Lord Sesshomaru?" I said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember this place?" I looked to Lord Sesshomaru with a warm smile. I felt like crying because it was a exquisite morning with Lord Sesshomaru by my side. It felt like.. It was to good to be true or something like that.. I wanted this moment to last eternally, but I knew it was impossible.

"Yes I do." He said and when he said that it made me very happy. "It's the place where we first met, am I correct?"

I just nodded my head and then tears started to form. I quickly wiped it, but it just kept on flowing and flowing. I saw Lord Sesshomaru look at me and approached me slowly.

"Umm Sorry it's nothing! Please do not worry!" I said while wiping my tears quickly.

"You can tell me Rin." He said softly.

"I am just very happy. I am very and truly happy that you remember. Sorry I am acting foolish." I wiped my tears, but Lord Sesshomaru caught my hand gently. I stared at him for a moment.

"You don't have to hide it, Rin." He said and I saw that Lord Sesshomaru was smiling. I smiled back to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you very much for reading. I hoped you liked it, if you don't tell me what I did badly. I will try to update soon. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am so sorry that my computer caught a virus. I had to reboot my computer and lost all my stories. Thank you for being patient. I don't own Inuyasha. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was that law of life, so cruel and so just, that one must grow or else pay more for remaining the same. -Norman Mailer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I rolled to my side and slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was at our campground and I smelt the fire that Jaken built was still burning.. I sat up and yawned.

"Ugggghhh…" I said while stretching my arms.

I looked around to see Jaken sleeping on Ah-Un.

"_Where can Lord Sesshomaru be?" _

I stood up slowly and stood there for a second. Then I saw a clearing in the forest. I walked cautiously to the path and found that I was in the edge of the mountain. You could see the sun that was rising. It was beautiful…. Orange yellow and bright. I walked to the edge of the mountain and looked down to see a village. I saw the children in that village it made me think of when I was a little girl and when my family was still alive… _"They still have their whole lives ahead of them…" _The wind picked up and my hair blew in the wind. It was chilly here..

I sat down

"Rin."

I jumped when I heard my name and turned to see that Lord Sesshomaru was standing there.

" Oh good Morning Milord…." I said and smiled at Lord Sesshomaru

"Why are you here?" he asked me while walked towards me.

"Just thinking….. About stuff." I responded and looked back to the sky.

Then he, Lord Sesshomaru, sat by me. My heart started beating faster and I blushed. _"Oh no.. My face is hot! Uhh umm What do I do!" _

"What are you thinking about, Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked

I looked at him and I wanted to tell him that I loved him so much… that I would do anything just for him to listen what I was feeling inside my heart, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to know my childish hopes because I am just a stupid girl and he is….. Not

"It's nothing." I shook my head

"Rin, don't lie to me." He looked at me with his golden eyes and I immediately looked down again. I blushed deeper.

"I Uh..," I started playing with my kimono "I.. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru I can not tell you." I said and looked at him

He looked at me and then… he cupped my cheek with his hand. I was shocked and I couldn't move. _"What?"_

"I know what you want to tell me." he said coolly still looking at me

"Y-You do?" I said

"You want to say "I love you" am I correct?"

_"H-How did he know? I don't know what to do or say anymore…" _

I stood up with my head looking at the ground and ran away from him. I ran and ran…..

"_He knew? How? Nothing's going to be the same with him knowing! He will not accept these feelings that I have. I don't know.. But I am too scared to face him.. I am just… scared." _

Then I finally couldn't run anymore and collapse against a big tree. Tears started to fall down one by one by one… _"I can't be with him anymore… Stop crying Rin… Just stop… I am done crying…" _but it was no use… I loved him way to much. I can't just throw my love for him away. I love him… I love hi-

"Rin."

My eyes widened and tears were still falling. He was standing in front of me.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru.. I am sorry for having these feelings for you. I am sorry.. I am just trouble for you and I completely understand if you don't want me to be beside you anymore." I said

"Rin…" He said with a soft voice

"I never knew that I would feel the way I do, but I couldn't stop it because.. You did everything for me.. And as years passed by I didn't look at you as my guardian. Just something more.. I thought if I just kept to myself it would just go away…,But I was wrong..," my voice started shaking. "It wouldn't go away! Every single time I see you my heart beats and every time I look into your eyes I always know what you're feeling..!" I said as I caught my breath and rubbed my eyes.

He bent down and lifted up my chin with his hand. He looked me with his eyes… I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru like this before. When he looked at me, it was very deep and it was like he just said…… "I love you too"

"Rin… Why do you do this to me..?" He said as he stood up removing his hand away from my cheek

I stood up and rubbed my eyes while I hiccupped.

"Every time that I am near you I feel warm and…. Happy. When your crying like this I feel this thing in my chest and it hurts. I don't understand.," he shook his head "I never had this "feeling" before." He said softy almost whispering "Every time I see you I always want to caress your face.. "

I slumped down to the ground and looked at him. His eyes looked sincere and sweet.

He bent down and approached my face. I could feel his hot breath. Finally his lips brushed mine and he kissed me. I put my arms around him and kissed him back to deepen the kiss. First I was shocked, but then I realized… I pulled back

"B-But milord! You said that demons and humans can't do this…" I said trembling

"I do not care anymore, Rin. I love you." he said while his face was still close to mine.

My eyes widen and my eyes filled with tears with joy… My mind went BLANK and I couldn't think anymore. My heart was pounding… I touched his left cheek with only my fingers and looked at him.

"I love you too..." I whispered to him that only that _he_ can hear me.. and he kissed me again..

I never thought of this moment happening before. Why did he love me? I don't really understand… Lord Sesshomaru may not _truly _love me.. I can't get my hopes up because what will happen **tomorrow**? This **afternoon**? Will he go on acting like nothing has happened? Or claim me as his?

I have many questions, but all I know now is that my one and only love is in front of me. Kissing me… saying that he loves me.. People are still finding their ways in this world full of love and I am just

one of them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mann I think this chapter isn't really all that good. I am so caught up in my studies and I have an essay due tomorrow. I'll try to update soon. I am thinking of what to do in my next chapter. Suggestions please?

Thank you so much for reading Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha.

Oh yeah thank you ever so much for the reviews you gave me. I am continuing this story because of the encouragement you gave me. Once again I thank you.. Terribly sorry for the extremely late update!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovers alone wear sunlight -E.E. Cummings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

We soon broke apart our kiss and went back to camp. It was a long silence.. Awkward.. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say a word.. I looked up at him and I knew that I had to say something to him.

"I.. Umm.." I couldn't say anything. Because what is to say? I just looked down and continued walking beside Lord Sesshomaru as if nothing as happened.

"Rin.."

I jumped

"Y-Yes?" I looked up from the ground.

"What are you troubled about?" he asked me.

"…. I am troubled about… everything milord.." I said "because I am scared.. What's going to happen now Lord Sesshomaru?" looking at his golden orbs.

"I am to make you as my mate… If you approve.." he said looking at me directly

"Wha-?" I was flabbergasted and I just looked at him for about 20 seconds until I spoke once again. "Are… Are you sure, milord?… because I am a mere human! I can't do anything for you… I am just a burden and unworthy of the title "Lady Of the West Lands"… It's too much, milord.. I would be honored, b-."

"Rin, you do not need to worry about that. Don't ever say that you are unworthy because.. You are not. You do not understand.. I will not say this often, but… I need you with me, Rin." I suddenly blushed…

Lord Sesshomaru looked away and I could see that he was blushing also. I smiled and put my hand in my heart because I felt like it just… filled with love and happiness all together….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Rin smiled at his words and took his hand. She tangled her hand with his.. And she smiled toothy. Even though Lord Sesshomaru didn't smile back. She knew that that he was smiling in his heart..

They eventually reached their campground.

"Milord! You are back!" Jaken said loudly and bowed down. He realized that his Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were **_holding hands_**. He squawked and looked to Rin then Sesshomaru for about… 100 times rapidly.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What?! Eh!? L-Lord Sesshomaru? What does this mean?" He said and his eye twitched a little.

"Rin is to become my mate." Lord Sesshomaru said

"B-But she is a mortal, Milord!"

"Yes." Lord Sesshomaru said nothing more and Jaken was left there with his mouth open. He was frozen. Rin let go of Lord Sesshomaru's hand and bent down to Jaken.

"Umm Master Jaken? Are you feeling well?" Rin said poking him, but Jaken didn't budge.

"Rin, Jaken is fine." Lord Sesshomaru said

"Uh okay.. But I am worried for him, Milord." Rin stood up

"Stop calling me that."

"Huh?" Rin asked

"Stop calling me lord." He said

"Okay.., Sesshomaru." Rin said while smiling.

Sesshomaru loved that smile. It seemed that it can cure every sadness on earth to him. He would do anything just to make her smile.. Lord Sesshomaru never smiled or felt happy.. Ever since she came into his life. He was ,like a different person. The old Sesshomaru wouldn't even forgive anything and never be this happy. The new Sesshomaru was happy and a much better person.

Ah-Un, Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru continued back to the western lands. Suddenly a crow flew passed by and landed on a branch. It dropped a piece of paper into the ground then flew away.

Lord Sesshomaru picked it up..

_Dear, Sesshomaru_

_We are going into war and I need your powerful army to defend our territory. I hope that you will accept our need of help. I heard that a large army of 120,000 mortal men are going to try to kill demon territory. My army has only 10,000 and they are powerful, but I want to reduce the risk of losing my men. So I am asking for your help Sesshomaru. This is absolutely urgent, they are coming the day after tomorrow._

_-Lord Hideki, of the_

_Southwest lands_

"Milord?" Jaken said

"Let's go."

When they finally reached the castle. Lord Sesshomaru rushed to his office to write back that he would help, but.. He had to leave Rin here all alone in the castle for some days. He hated the fact that he had to leave her.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

He could of reject this letter, but this army was attacking every land and Lord Sesshomaru is only doing this to protect one thing..

Rin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

Lord Sesshomaru just left without saying a word.. I wonder what that letter had said.. Maybe that was the counsel that heard about us..

I decided to take a shower.

After I was done. I went outside to check the garden that I haven't seen in such a long time. It was beautiful as always. White roses that glowed in the night. Lord Sesshomaru had them planted here when I turned 14..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

I saw Rin looking at the flowers that I have given her for her 14th birthday. She looked beautiful.. Like a goddess. Standing there with her white kimono with her hair floating in the wind.

"Rin" I called out to her

"Hey.." She said turning around and smiled at me. She approached me. "What happened?"

"I need to go to war.." He said

"What?! When..?" She looked surprised and I saw her face that was worried for me.

"I will have to go to war in 2 days. It will last for a week I believe. Do not worry about me. Humans are coming to destory demon territory."

"Humans? Please don't kill without reason dear.."

"I know.. I won't"

I could see in Rin's eyes that she was sad and very concerned about me. I stroked her cheek gently without harming her with my sharp claws. She looked up at my with those beautiful hazel eyes and I lower my head to kiss her..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru came closer and closer. Then he kissed me and of course.. I kissed him back. This was the second time that I kissed him since this morning… I realized how much I missed his touch.. He could kill anything so easily and he's so gentle with me.. Every time he kisses me I feel that I am in a room full of love and everything is blank. I love the feeling especially when you are kissing the one that you love so much than anything in the world.

He kissed me more passionately every second…

I put my hands through his white silky hair and he put his hand on my neck. I felt that he was feeling my pulse.. it's like we're connected or something.

I pulled back slowly because I was afraid of someone seeing us like this. After all, we are outside in the garden.

I giggled

"Sesshomaru.. We can't do this here.." I said smiling

"You're right." He said with a sexy (A.N.: Whoo sexy! lol sorry..) smirk and picked me up bridal style to his bedroom.

"_Oh Lord.. I am scared.. He wants to do it with me! I don't think I ready.. But.. He is my mate.. Wait! We're not mated yet though and to be marked you need to do it!! Oh gosh.. Uh.. Rin calm down… He's your almost husband.. He won't hurt you…" _

In a blink of an eye we were inside of his bedroom.. He set me down at his bed and started kissing me.. He went down and kissed my neck. I felt that I was really tense and my heart was beating 300 miles per second.

"Rin.." He stood up from me and looked at me. "We don't have to do this."

"No.. I am just.. Scared. No actually I am terrified out of my mind! This is my first time and.. I-.." I said truthfully and I felt that I was shaking so much…

"I understand, Rin. We can do it when you are ready.. I can wait." He said and smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

"I am so sorry.. I am just so scared, Lord Sesshomaru." I said.

"It's fine, Rin. I don't want to pressure you to do anything that you are unsure about." he simply said.

"I am sure, but I am scared of what it will be like. I heard from the female servants that it hurts. I trust you Sesshomaru, but I am scared that I might be bad at it.." I put down my hands and looked down at the ground

"I won't hurt you, Rin." Sesshomaru said

"I know that, dear. I trust you.. I think I can do it now.." I said to Sesshomaru looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" He said looking at me with his serious face.

I nodded and he laid me on his bed once again. His kisses were light and very gentle.. The demon servants were right.. It did hurt, but it was worth it..

Then he marked me on my right neck that looked like a crescent moon. I was finally his.. Only his.. The great Lord Sesshomaru.. My eyes filled with tears and slept next to him. His arm on my waist and I am facing his muscular body.. I felt so protected laying with him..

"Rin, why are you crying?" he looked down at me

"Oh.. Sorry it's because.. I am really happy.. I am really, really happy dear.. That's why.." I smiled while tears were silently dripping.

As I slept next to him. I realized that I might be with child.. And it will be a half-demon.. Will Sesshomaru accept it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't too nasty or anything because I want to keep this story T because I don't feel comfortable writing lemon and stuff like that. lol sorry!

Thank you for reading my lame story. Please review, It will be greatly appreciated and please tell me what can i improve on. Thank you again!


End file.
